


Wrong

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loveathons: Masquerade Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan sees Veronica working undercover. It leads to some pleasant dreams.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a multi-chaptered fic but after I had gotten the second and third chapters up, the rest disappeared when there was a computer disaster. I never managed to get the rest of it rewritten so for now, this will remain as a one shot. If I ever get the muse back and figure out/remember what I was going to do with the other chapters, I 'll post those.

The last person that Logan expected to see when he walked into the bar was Veronica Mars.

He certainly wasn’t expecting her to be working there.

But more importantly, he wasn’t expecting to see her wearing the skimpy waitress uniform.

It was obvious that she hadn’t seen him because, well, he hadn’t been accused of anything yet. If there was one thing Veronica Mars couldn’t resist it was accusing Logan of being responsible for the latest problems in Neptune, or the world in general.

Little girl skinned her knee? Logan probably tripped her.

Flat tire? Logan probably let the air out of the tires.

Drug problems? Logan’s obviously a drug lord.

Starving children? Logan must be hiding their food somewhere.

Yes, in _Veronica’s Guide to the Universe_ , Logan was a menace to puppies, kittens, and the Spirit of Christmas. He smirked as he watched her discreetly slap a man’s hand away from her thigh.

Logan wasn’t blind so he could see just why the guy had tried something. Just because he could see the reasoning behind it though, didn’t mean he was going to try anything.

His thoughts were interrupted when a waitress, dressed in an outfit like Veronica’s, practically sashayed up to him.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked, leaning over so that he could just see down her shirt. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“A bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses,” he told her. She studied him a bit and he knew she was debating whether or not he was old enough. He stared steadily back at her and finally she nodded.

“I’ll bring that out in just a moment.”

Logan had to keep the look of triumph off his face as she walked away. Dick hadn’t believed that it could be done without using a fake I.D. This had resulted in Dick challenging Logan to meet him at Lou’s Place, one of the bars downtown, and proving it. 

Of course, Dick was late and would probably want proof of some sort, but that didn’t bother Logan.

His eyes wandered back towards Veronica and he silently swore. He didn’t want to be looking at her. So some of the guys happened to be groping her. If she didn’t want that, then she shouldn’t be working at a place like this. He squashed that little voice inside that reminded him that Veronica had once been a friend. She wasn’t a friend anymore, she was nothing more than a pain in his ass.

“Dude, I can’t believe it. You actually did it,” Dick said as he dropped down in the seat opposite Logan. When Logan didn’t answer, Dick started to turn around. “What are you staring at? Hot chick or what?” That snapped Logan out of his thoughts and he moved his gaze to Dick.

“Yeah, and here she comes,” Logan covered as their waitress walked up. Dick smiled up at the woman who seemed to be checking him out in return.

“And what can I get for you?” she asked, turning her body towards Dick. Dick grinned at the question and Logan automatically tuned out their little flirtation as he began to think about what the hell had possessed him to cover for Veronica Mars of all people. He should have just let Dick see her and damn the consequences.

“She is hot.”

Logan turned to look back at Dick. “What?”

“The waitress. She said her name was Kitty,” Dick said, turning his head to the side to try and get another look at Kitty. “Don’t you think she’s hot?” Logan nodded absently before looking over at where the waitress stood, making sure her dark hair was out of her face.

“Sure,” he replied offhandedly. 

But really, Logan was suddenly more interested in a certain blonde.

~*~*~

“Trina won’t be coming home the way she had planned,” Aaron was saying as Logan walked in much later. Logan barely managed to control the urge to roll his eyes. He glanced at his mother and noted that she seemed fairly indifferent to the news. Which he couldn’t blame her for.

“How heartbreaking,” Logan deadpanned. Aaron shot him a look and Lynn shook her head slightly.

“Logan, she’s your sister,” Aaron began. As he went off on an entire tangent about giving each member of the family the love and respect that they deserved, Logan had to bite his tongue to keep from saying that he was giving Trina the love and respect she deserved. She was his sister, yeah, and he knew that if it came down to it he’d defend her because of it but there was no love lost between the two of them. They’d never really been close and that fact hadn’t changed over the years.

“Do you understand me, young man?”

Logan looked up to find both his parents looking at him and he noticed a pleading look in his mother’s eyes and he knew she wanted to avoid another fight if she could. He licked his lips and turned back to Aaron, nodding.

“Yes, sir,” he replied. Lynn’s lips tilted up a bit and Aaron nodded.

“Good.”

Logan let out a breath as he turned to head up the stairs.

“Good night, Logan,” Lynn called from behind. He glanced back and sent her a small smile.

“Night Mom.” He paused a moment before adding, “Dad.” Without another word he left the room, leaving his parents behind.

~*~*~

Logan knew he was dreaming. He had to be. Because there was no way that Veronica was actually in his room, dressed in the waitress uniform from before, an outfit worthy of a dominatrix.

The top was black, short, stopping only an inch or two beneath her breasts, and laced up the front. Her shorts were also black and were cut fairly high on her legs. She was also wearing the knee high black boots to go with it and her hair was down.

“Logan,” she said.

“Oh, you remembered my name. Good job. I can see why they let you move up a grade. You just keep on improving. What’s next, you show me you can actually count to ten? Or did your mom not get around to that part?” He smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes.

“You don’t even know why I came here.”

Logan leaned back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head. “Well then, in that case, enlighten me.” 

She shifted and took a step closer, stopping when Logan sat up a bit and held up a hand.

“No, wait. Before you say anything, let me guess. You’re here because the local Trollop Foundation is looking for donations. Or you wanted tips on how to better your little costume. Sorry, fresh out.”

Veronica shook her head. “Wrong answer.” She studied him a moment. “I saw you at Lou’s.”

Logan snorted, lying back down. “Did you now? So now you want to make sure that I’m not going to run and tell the rest of the school that you’re finally starting to realize your potential?”

She shook her head again. “Wrong again,” she told him. She gave a mocking little sigh as she walked towards the bed. She looked down at him as she came to a stop and placed a knee on the edge of the mattress. “I came to prove something.”

“That you really do throw yourself at all the guys of Neptune High?”

“No.” It was all she said as she moved further onto the bed so that she was kneeling over him. Logan sucked in a breath when he felt her run a finger up the inside of his thigh and then back again. She lifted a leg and swung it over his so that she was straddling his body. For a moment, Veronica didn’t move, just stayed where she was, looking down at him. Her hands slid up and under his shirt, over his chest.

Logan narrowed his eyes because as good as it felt, this was still Veronica Mars and he was still Logan Echolls and they still hated each other.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Veronica slid further up his body and leaned down so that they were face to face. 

“If you can’t tell what I’m doing, then the stories about you were greatly exaggerated, Logan.” She leaned down further, moving her mouth to his ear. “Now let me get back to proving my point.”

He shuddered as she ground her hips down against his crotch. He let out a breath. “And what’s your point?”

Veronica lifted her head slightly and the smirk she gave him reminded him of the one that he’d sent her way almost everyday since he’d set out to make her life just that much harder than it used to be. “You want me.” Her mouth returned to his ear as her hands moved to his belt. “You want me so much that you hate it.” She bit down on his ear lobe, tugging gently and he noticed that as much as she seemed to know what she was doing there, she seemed to be having problems with his belt. Before he could say anything, she finally managed to get the belt undone.

It was only when she had completely undone his pants and was starting to slip her hand inside that Logan seemed to snap out of his daze. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, flipping them over so that he was on top of her. 

“If you think you’re going to completely control this, you’re wrong,” he told her, skimming his fingers up her leg. Veronica shivered as his fingers brushed across where skin met fabric. He raised an eyebrow, letting his hand continue until he was stroking her through her shorts. “But feel free to participate.”

“Bastard,” she breathed.

“And you like that, don’t you?” he shot back as her hands lifted to push at his pants, making it easier for her to slip one hand inside. He sucked in a breath when he felt her hand wrap around him and he had to pause for a moment.

He knew this wasn’t the way things were supposed to happen. He’d already thought of the biggest reason of why it shouldn’t. But there were other reasons, reasons that he refused to think about ever since his girlfriend had been found dead by the pool. 

This was Veronica, Duncan’s ex-girlfriend, Lilly’s best friend. This was the girl he’d had a crush on the first time he’d seen her in a soccer uniform, the girl he’d played Truth or Dare with, and the girl he’d scorned.

And despite all this, Logan couldn’t have stopped if he’d tried.

“Stop thinking,” Veronica ordered. He frowned at her and she lifted a shoulder. “I could practically hear your thoughts.”

“Yeah?” His hand moved up under the edge of her shorts as she nodded. “What was I thinking?”

“This is wrong.” She began to move her hand, up and down, pumping him and his mouth fell open, his breath becoming a bit ragged. She bit her lip as she felt the tip of one finger just barely enter her, testing how wet she was, circling her entrance. She let out a low moan. “And you don’t care.”

“And why would I be thinking that?” It came out as a gasp rather than a demand and with the way she was touching him, Logan was a bit surprised he’d managed that. He slid another finger in her as she opened her mouth to answer causing her to cry out.

“Because,” she groaned, “it’s what I’m thinking.” She tilted her hips up as Logan began to thrust his fingers in and out of her. He thrust his hips down as she continued pump her hand, squeezing him slightly on every down stroke. And while Logan didn’t know where the hell Veronica had learned all this, he didn’t care.

Logan made note of the way she whined slightly when he pulled his fingers out of her, reaching instead for the strings that laced up her front. He began to tug at them, enjoying the way the shirt revealed more and more of her skin as he loosened the strings more. 

He wanted to say something but he wasn’t entirely sure that he could say anything without it sounding completely cliché, so he stayed silent. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips against her collarbone, touching her with his mouth for the first time since she’d walked in.

She gasped as if she hadn’t been expecting it and he smiled against her skin as he moved his hands down to the waistband of her shorts. He began to tug them down only to stop when he realized she had nothing on underneath. He glanced down and then up at her to see her giving him a knowing smile. The corner of his mouth lifted and he pulled away from her completely, causing her to frown until she saw that he was doing so only so he could finish pulling her shorts off.

Logan looked up to see Veronica pulling her shirt off and he smirked as he threw her shorts over his shoulder before shrugging off his outer shirt and then tugging his other shirt over his head.

“Forgetting something?” she asked, gesturing to his pants. He didn’t respond, just reached down and began to pull of his pants, keeping his eyes on hers, kicking his feet a bit to be sure that they were completely off. Veronica smiled at the movement as he repeated the process on his boxers.

It was at this point that Logan paused and looked over at Veronica. He studied her a moment and then moved back up the bed, reaching for his wallet where it sat on his nightstand and pulling out a condom. By the look on Veronica’s face, Logan knew that she was just itching to make a comment about the fact that he carried a condom in his wallet. But for once, she said nothing as he tore open the foil packet.

He was stopped from putting it on by her hand on his arm. 

“I want to do it,” was all she said, her voice quiet. He raised his eyebrows a bit but nodded, letting her take hold of the condom. He clenched his hands when he felt her hands on him as she began to roll the condom on. 

The minute she was done, Logan leaned forward, pushing her down onto her back. Neither of them said anything and it would have been unnerving to Logan, except for the fact that at the moment the only thing he could concentrate on was the way it felt as he settled his body over Veronica’s.

He lifted his hips and slowly began to press forward, stopping when he felt her begin to tense up. He could practically feel the way she would feel wrapped around him and he-

-jerked awake to the sound of his alarm going off.

Logan sat up, looking down at the tent of his boxers. He frowned as he thought of his dream, of who he’d dreamed about and groaned, dropping back on his bed and covering his eyes with his arm.

“Fuck,” was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: November 7, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
